


The Next Song

by DraceDomino



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, Cock Worship, F/F, Futanari, Multi, Tattoos, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Amara has been trying to breed a new generation of Sirens, and now...she finally has a pair of sluts that will help her do it. Claiming Maya and Lilith as her personal breeding bitches, Pandora's newest Siren will finally break the rule of six!





	The Next Song

The Next Song  
-by Drace Domino

Amara had never accepted limitations. As a young Siren, she had always pushed herself to the point that her abilities were greater than any expectations, tossing aside what those that taught her once thought possible. She had always done what was supposedly could never be accomplished, and had made a life of proving not just others, but reality itself wrong. Rippling with strength both physical and metaphysical, focused beyond all measure and driven by a desire to sculpt the universe to her own whims, Amara would never be satisfied with what she was told could be done.

So why, why in all the stars in the long dark of space, would she be content with merely six Sirens? Why should she accept that arbitrary number, simply because men thousands of years ago said that was all their could be? Surely, her Sisters in strength and glorious power had numbered far beyond that in the past...and if she accomplished her goals - as she always did - those numbers would return one day. The Sirens should not be counted on one mutated Psycho’s hand. The Sirens should outnumber grains of dirt in the wasteland, guns on Pandora, and all the sins of Hyperion, Dahl, and Atlas combined. They were the evolution of glory itself. They were power made manifest. They were the daughters of the deepest secrets of the Vaults.

And Amara would see them returned. Eventually.

Even she had to admit that the past ten years had been difficult. She had failed to bring about a single extra Siren into the world, and though she had kept close tabs on the other five she had heard nothing about another being born. To her credit, she had done her part to attempt to sire more. All across the galaxy and across a few dozen planets, women now tended to children that had been born to the stoic, well-muscled woman. Women that had been bred by greatness only to falter when their offspring arrived, giving birth to babies that lacked the brand of the Siren tattoos and would never know the power of the one that fathered them. A shame. Amara was always doting and loving to the women that gave birth to her children, and even the lacking ones themselves - brushing fingers sweetly across their newborn brow before kissing them lightly on the forehead.

She couldn’t stay to properly guide them or protect them, but she could continue striving to make the universe a better place for them. None of those children - numbered by now well into the hundreds - would know the woman that made them with their mother. But if all went well, they would one day know the peace and the harmony of a universe that had an army of Sirens watching over it.

And that army - as all grand things in the galaxy seemed to rotate towards - would call Pandora its birthplace.

“Sisters...tonight we begin something great.” Amara whispered, her hands stretching forward to caress the back of her fingers down the cheeks of Maya and Lilith alike. The red and blue haired women were sitting at the very head of a lavish bed - quite likely the largest and fanciest on the entire planet, and reserved just for the three of them. As the two gazed at Amara with fond looks on their face the powerful, stoic Siren watched them with the same adoration in turn, teasing her fingers down their cheeks and under their chins for a moment of tender affection. “Tonight, we breed a new generation of our kind.”

“It will work, Amara.” Maya chimed up, letting her chin rest atop the other woman’s fingers in a content and pleased fashion. The woman’s blue lips twisted to a playful smile, and she allowed her eyes to flicker up and down Amara’s figure, taking the time to appreciate just how well-sculpted and built she was. “I can’t look at you and imagine the job not getting done.”

“I’m inclined to agree.” Lilith chimed up with a grin. She was bolder than Maya, and even let her hand drift out to press her fingers across the noticeable bulge in Amara’s pants. She teased her touch back and forth over the fabric, outlining the impressive weight that was framed for their attention. Lilith grinned a bit wider as looked between the other Sirens, finally letting her gaze settle on where her fingers rested. “But...I don’t think this needs to be all business, does it? After all, we’ve got plenty of time. Surely we can have a bit of fun while we do it.”

“I suppose that would be agreeable, Sister.” The playful smile on Amara’s lips showed that she found Lilith’s tone most agreeable, and she moved forward on her knees a bit closer. From the girls’ chins down to their waists she let her hands travel, and from there to caress their bare rears and the outsides of their thighs. Both Lilith and Maya had already been stripped bare for their time together, wearing nothing more than the Siren tattoos that they had been born with. Pure artistry of power and glory that branded their flesh, a blue tint that spoke not only of their natural born abilities, but of what would soon become the true royalty of the universe. The queens of creation. The living goddesses. The mothers of the future. Amara smiled fondly upon taking in both of their bare bodies, and her member throbbed a bit harder underneath the tight confines of her pants. She was ready for them. She was ready to not only sire the next generation of Sirens...but to enjoy quenching her desires with two of the few women in the universe truly worthy of her lust. “Let us begin...and let us not stop until our bodies fail us.”

Amara scooped an arm around Maya’s waist, pulling the slender, blue-haired woman against her to usher their lips together in a growing, greedy hunger. As she did so Maya folded against her quite smoothly, moaning tenderly as she willingly offered her body to the powerful, tough woman’s advances. As the two kissed and their tongues began to intertwine, Lilith took herself to the task of peeling away Amara’s jacket, shrugging it off those powerful shoulders and smoothly taking it away from Amara’s arms. The entire time she let her mouth work at the other woman’s flesh, kissing over her impressive biceps, teasing her tongue along some of the noticeable lines of muscle, and whimpering softly as she realized just how much of Amara there was to worship.

The stoic, strong-willed woman in the center of that Siren pile soon pulled Lilith close as well, and when her lips left Maya’s own they made a beeline to the redhead’s for a taste of the leader of the Crimson Raiders. With a thread of spit still connecting her lips to Maya’s, Amara gave Lilith the same furiously hungry kiss, wrestling their tongues rapidly together before pinning Lilith’s to the floor of her mouth and making her buck and groan from the contact. In a fluid motion Amara’s free hand slid up Maya’s back and into those locks of soft blue hair, where they twisted within the strands until she had a tight hold and began to slowly push her head southward.

Maya knew exactly what her mistress desired, and relished the opportunity to give it. Like Lilith did mere seconds ago Maya used her mouth to worship the angles of Amara’s fit figure, kissing and licking along the muscles of her powerful chest and abdomen, brushing her nose back and forth to showcase how tremendously she appreciated that flawless physique. One hand slipped down to between Amara’s thighs and in doing so she worked to unleash the member nestled between - eager to pull from Amara’s pants the massive unit that would soon bring profound pleasure to all three of them. A playful giggle escaped Maya’s throat as it finally flopped forward, sticking straight up and showcasing just how damned big the thing was. At practically the length and width of her forearm and sporting an elegant blue tattoo that swept from Amara’s waistline to just underneath her cockhead, it was a sign not only of Amara’s power, but her virility. This was the cock that would ensure that Sirens would no longer be limited to a mere half dozen across the entire universe. This was the cock that would breed herself and Lilith, just as it had done to dozens, if not hundreds of women across the galaxy. And no matter how much it had gotten around, Maya was eager to tend to it.

The Siren’s eyes closed as she pushed her lips around the tip of that pulsing member, moving her tongue forward to take point and slather the tip against her moist, inviting muscle. As Amara gave a steady hiss of pleasure Maya pushed forward more and more, engulfing that throbbing unit within her inviting mouth and twirling her tongue in wicked circles, ensuring that she was getting as much of her spit across it as possible. With her lips perched at the center of Amara’s cock, even Maya knew she couldn’t possibly be expected to deepthroat the rest of it. When her eyes opened and she still gazed at an insurmountable amount of inches that led to the base of Amara’s shaft, she finally stretched out a free hand, tugging at one of Lilith’s arms in the hopes to get her assistance.

It was Maya’s expectation, as she worked half of Amara’s cock with her inviting mouth, that Lilith would tend to the rest. That the redhead would spin her tongue in slow and lazy circles around what was left to service, and perhaps even dip her head lower in order to suck across Amara’s heavy sack. Much to Maya’s surprise, however, the other Siren had an entirely different idea of just how she could assist.

“Here, Maya, let me help you…” Lilith cooed, just as her fingers moved to coil within the blue locks of hair. Maya only barely realized just what the other woman was planning, and by the time it struck her she was too late. With a sudden shove Lilith forced Maya’s head the rest of the way against Amara’s lap, forcing her nose to squeeze against her pelvis while that massive cock suddenly stretched her throat. Maya’s eyes went wide and she offered a surprised squeal that was swiftly muffled by the weight of Amara’s rod, and Lilith delighted in rubbing her head back and forth within the new Siren’s lap, ensuring that the powerful woman that would breed them both got to enjoy the very depths of Maya’s throat. Within her moment of playful dominance Lilith gave a tiny chuckle, and even pulled away from Amara’s embrace so she could move to help Maya work. “Thank you for handling the hard part, Maya. I always knew I could count on you.”

Maya would’ve been angry, were it not for the excitement that was screaming through her body. Once she had been forced to deepthroat Amara’s impressive cock, she was practically addicted to it from the very first second. The way its sculpt throbbed against the walls of her throat, the flavor of it forced well past her tongue, the fact that her sensitive Siren form could feel the oozing precum slithering down her gullet. She was a moist mess that made it known by whimpering and swinging her hips from side to side, gazing up at Amara as best she was able as she begged for some small token of attention. She received it after a few teasing moments, just as Amara’s hand lowered to tease across the curve of her rump.

“Your mouth...your ass...your pussy...they’re all mine, Sister.” Amara murmured, shuddering in glee at the prospect. Though she was only now taking her newest lovers for a ride, she could already tell they were worthy of her time. A feat that so very precious few could claim. Her powerful fingers dug in deep against Maya’s ass before dipping a little lower, and with two squeezed digits invited herself to penetrate the other woman’s pussy. Wiggling, weaving, she eased them inside of Maya and with her opposite hand mirrored the position with Lilith, eager to get the pair of Sirens speared across her fingers with those soaked, hungry slits. As they squeezed her digits and as Lilith’s head moved to finally service her sack, Amara hissed in a growing pleasure and gazed at the two diligently worshipping her tattooed member. “Both of you. You’re too precious to risk in the filthy Pandoran wasteland. You will stay here in safety - bred and protected - and I will claim my pleasures with you every evening.”

Her words weren’t a joke. They weren’t even a request. Amara had spun into Pandora taking control of everything she saw, claiming everything she wanted, and Lilith and Maya were no exception. Though the two Sirens were powerful in their own right Amara’s training and experience put them to shame, and the promise of breeding a new generation of their kind was simply too tempting of a prospect to pass up. Neither Maya nor Lilith would’ve denied Amara anything she wanted even if they weren’t enjoying it, but from the sounds of their excited murmurs and giggles, they were absolutely relishing everything done to them. The fingers. The dominance. The promise that together, they would grow big and curvaceous with plump, pregnant bellies and swollen, sensitive breasts. No more fighting Psychos. No more battling Maliwan, Hyperion, or any random group that wanted Pandora for its power. Just a comfortable, luxurious life as the pregnant breeding bitches of the most powerful Siren in the universe.

Just a life as the mothers of all future Sirens, a life that they would both be permitted to live out in a state of prolonged, ceaseless ecstasy. Neither one of them could deny that, and they were overjoyed to worship Amara’s cock in return for such a gift. Maya happily took that enormous member down to the base even after Lilith pulled her handa way, shuddering at the joy of knowing she was bringing Amara such glee. The bulge in her throat was proof of her appreciation, and when her tongue did its best to swipe back and forth across the heavy member flattening it, she could feel a surge of pride as Amara groaned. It was an enthusiasm shared by Lilith, who had been letting her tongue paint across Amara’s sack in wide, wet licks - slurping, suckling, pressing hungry kisses against that pouch that left the other woman with a gasp in her throat. Together, the two were proving that they could indeed service this flawless woman bound to breed them, and soon they would earn the reward that they had been seeking.

With a final hiss Amara felt her climax rush through her, and to spare Maya from choking on it she activated her Siren power - forming a bright blue hand within the air that threaded its fingers into Maya’s locks and pulled her mouth free of that pulsing member. The two women quickly read exactly what was happening and they moved to make the impending rush of cum as delicious as possible, both pressing their mouths to either side of Amara’s cockhead and sticking out their tongues to swipe back and forth across her tip. In that moment of passion the two devolved into a wet and rapid kiss amidst a cumming tip - the squirts and the splurts of creamy white delight served as a treat for the two to share and savor. Gasping, groaning, breathing hungrily into each other’s mouth, they webbed Amara’s cum between their tongues before rapidly swallowing when they gained a mouthful or more. Ultimately, they did little to diminish the mess that pulsing cock was making, but it drove the two Sirens to greater heights of excitement, as evidenced by how tight they were both gripping Amara’s fingers within their cunts.

When the climax finally ended and Lilith and Maya had plenty of time to share the squirt they had worked so hard for, they both gazed towards Amara with pleased smiles on their cum-slickened lips. Maya’s brow was lifted coyly while Lilith was staring with a hungry passion, and it was clear that Amara had her work cut out for her. Two of her flawless sisters in Sirenhood were calling upon her service, and Amara was honor bound to satisfy them just as she was bound to breed them. Thankfully, her cock was clearly up to the task, and that enormous length still stuck straight up from her lap with her Siren tattoos visible - and even glowing with the faint aftermath of when she activated her power.

“It’s time, Sisters.” Amara finally announced, plucked her digits from both girls’ pussies, and moved to stroke their cheeks in tandem. “It is time for the new generation of Sirens to be conceived.”

History would be made in their bedroom that night, along with the greatest depravity and lovemaking to ever take place on the foul, spoiled lands of Pandora. This miserable, rotting rock was lucky to host this grand moment...just like the universe would soon be lucky to know the full weight of the Sirens’ power.

***

“Y-Yes! Yes, harder! Ohh, I can feel...feel you hitting my womb…!” Maya was cross eyed as she screamed in glee, her belly bulging from the thrusts from below and her arms helplessly dangling at her sides. The towering Siren was holding her in a full-nelson position with her legs up and spread, her powerful arms folded behind Maya’s knees before tenting her hands behind her head. It forced the woman to be little more than a prone piece of meat to be speared with her massive cock, and it would seem that the arrangement was acceptable to all parties involved. Maya’s hands could do little more than slap to her own breasts to squeeze at them and tease her own nipples, and when she didn’t have the strength to do so they simply bounced wildly up and down as Amara fucked her brutally and deep. With every thrust Maya felt as if she was hitting a whole new wave of passion, and her voice was eager to let everyone know it. “I’ve...I’ve never felt so glorious! So wonderful! Thank you, Amara! Thank you, Sister! Lilith! Do you see?!”

In reality, Lilith could see Amara’s cock diving deep into Maya’s pussy...but little else. The redhead had been laying flat on her belly while the other two fucked, doing her part by continuing her outright worship of Amara’s balls with her mouth. She licked hungrily, swallowing every mouthful of flavor with a greedy gulp, and in the moments where Amara forced Maya down to the hilt of her cock she even lifted her head to give a few tiny kisses to the other woman’s pussy where it wrapped around the tattooed member. Lilith could hear the cries of orgasmic glee from the other woman though she tried her best to keep them out of mind - worried that jealousy would overtake her, and she’d attempt to Phaselock her way into taking Maya’s place speared brutally on that member.

She didn’t need to be jealous. After all, there was plenty of energy left burning within Amara - plenty of desire yet to be doled out to her Siren sister sluts.

The joy of Maya’s impossibly tight, wet cunt was enough to push Amara into another pulsing orgasm, and this time she activated her Siren powers in the same glorious moment. Four mighty, glowing blue arms emerged from the air around them, and each of them threw against Maya to assist in pushing her down atop that member. Two clamped around her thighs to yank fiercely downward, one cupped underneath her own shaft to give it a further lift, and the fourth simply pressed down on the back of Maya’s head - forcing her to look at her own bulged stomach as Amara’s climax rolled through her. With her cock pushed as deep into the other woman as she could manage, almost certainly with her head flush to the entrance of Maya’s womb, Amara unleashed a torrent of cum that was fueled not only by her desire but by the Siren powers she had activated. That glowing blue tattoo that wrapped around her entire body and clung across her cock was vibrant with energy, and it gave Amara the assistance she needed to shoot rope after rope of dense, creamy, warm cum straight into Maya’s valley. Even Lilith had pulled her lips away from Amara’s balls to watch, and the threads of spit connecting her mouth to the Siren’s balls bounced and shook as the two women trembled before her.

“G...gah...s-so...so much...so much…” Maya whimpered, twitching and convulsing in the throes of her own climax as she was filled. Her arms hung limp at her sides, her eyes went crossed, and her thighs started to twitch in convulsions she couldn’t possibly control. While her body gave in to spastic, orgasmic delight her pussy trembled around where it clenched Amara’s member, allowing a few slow streaks of white cum to escape so they could slowly dance down her shaft. By the time they reached the powerful woman’s balls Lilith had remembered her job and slurped the drops away, doing her best to clean that shaft up until the point that Amara finally dispelled her Siren arms and pushed Maya off of her lap.

When she did so, Maya gave a tiny squeal and her pussy spasmed one last time, practically dousing Lilith’s nearby face with an ejection of cum that splashed from her forehead to her chin. It wasn’t intentional; simply a sudden burst from an overfilled pussy that had no place else to put it now that the unit stopping it from surging out had been removed. Lilith laid there gasping and quivering in her own heated state, but she wasn’t allowed to savor the feeling of that smeared spunk for long, especially as Amara moved to take her by the hair and twist her grasp hard to assume control of the leader of the Crimson Raiders.

“Your turn, Sister.” Amara spoke, matter-of-factly, and swiftly spun Lilith to face opposite of her. She twirled the redhead around until her rump was lifted at the edge of the bed, and as she forced Lilith to her hands and knees the powerful Siren positioned herself behind her with that big, throbbing, still-glistening cock dropping atop her rump. Lilith was a quivering mess by the time she looked over her shoulder to see Amara lining up to fuck her from behind, and when she looked forward once more she found that Maya had slinked into position - her thighs spread and her cum-filled pussy up on offer. Amara merely smiled at Maya’s forwardness upon serving Lilith her cunt, and with a hand to the back of the woman’s head forced Lilith’s mouth against that sopping, slippery slit. “Drink of her while I breed you. Celebrate in what we are doing today.”

Lilith did just that. With her hands scooping around Maya’s thighs, she gleefully allowed her nose to be pressed deep against the other Siren’s hood, and she didn’t hesitate to part her lips and allow her tongue to slip forward to take a wide, wet slurp of what was on offer. The taste of Amara’s spunk filled her mouth yet again and Lilith knew she was already becoming increasingly addicted to it - she could barely manage at this point to imagine not having that creamy texture rolling within her mouth and so scandalously coating her tongue. As she scooped out greedy tonguefuls of cum to give them hungry swallows, she gazed up at Maya to see the blue-haired Siren beaming with a proud look. As far as she was concerned, Lilith could drink all she wanted. It didn’t matter to her, as she had already been bred.

And the redhead would be in just a few short moments. That thick, enormous cock squeezed against Lilith’s pussy with such intensity that the redhead moaned a muffled, wet noise against Maya’s pussy, and her hands tightened fiercely around the other’s thighs as she tried to brace herself. It was a weight and a girth that Lilith hadn’t expected - bigger than Roland by far, bigger than even the most depraved toys she had used in the time before Amara made the scene. Lilith was tinier than Maya and as such offered Amara a particularly fierce grip, and while her eyes shut tight and her nose scrunched from the strain, she could do nothing more than offer her gasps and groans and desperate cries into a cum-filled pussy that still demanded attention.

Amara beamed, watching the two women from above as she speared Lilith across her massive rod. She held nothing back, slamming her hips forward as hard as she could manage, and pulling them back until just the tip of her cock was inserted. It allowed her the maximum impact and force with every subsequent push, plunging deep and hard and striking Lilith’s deepest walls every time she lunged. She kept a hand to the back of her head to continue forcing her to service the already-filled Siren, delighting in the wet noises Lilith was offering as well as the sight of smeared cum across her cheeks and over Maya’s thighs. Both of these women were her Sisters in Sirenhood, her whores, and her brides in everything but name. She would use them, she would breed them, and she would celebrate them as such. That evening she was doing her part to show her power and her gentle dominance over them both, proving that she was worthy their loyalty not just for the offspring that she could sire, but for the boundless joy she could provide the pair.

Lilith’s climax came as smoothly and as easily as Maya’s, and stretched into a second and a third, and a fourth as she screamed in frantic glee against the soaked pussy pressed flush against her face. Her throat was going hoarse even though most of her words were completely muffled by the cum slipping down her gullet, and when she gazed up from Maya’s pussy she could see the content look on the blue-haired Siren’s face, beaming in proud fashion at what a slut they had both become. Underneath Amara’s guidance, the Sirens would all love each other as family and broodmares in the same perfect package - and they would be united in a way that they never had before.

With one last thrust of her mighty hips, Amara found her peak yet again - and she pumped her cum just as thoroughly and densely into Lilith’s inviting hole as she had offered Maya. Lilith was sent into one more squirting, violent orgasm as she received that seed. Her thighs twitched and trembled, her nails dug against Maya’s thighs, and she pushed her nose against that cum-filled entrance to draw in agonizingly deep breaths of that gloriously well-fucked hole. The warmth that rushed within her was certainly enough to seed her, with Siren tattoos glowing across Amara’s body and no doubt helping to fuel the surge of power that was pumping within. Even Maya joined in with a thrilling and sweet climax of her own, just as her hands both locked to the back of Lilith’s hair and overtop Amara’s hand, helping to further shove the redhead’s face forward and keep her smothered against her pussy.

By the very end of the first hour, Amara already knew that she had found success. For the rest of the evening she would use Lilith and Maya as her personal sluts, wrapping them around her cock and plunging deep inside of them with greedy thrusts that would forever remind them of just who they belonged to. Since she was certain that they had both already been bred Amara even sampled their asses and refused to hold back on claiming their throats - ensuring that by the time the two women were finally gasping and groaning and ready to pass out that each of their holes had been tested. That they had received and enjoyed the attention of their new mistress, their new owner, in every possible fashion.

And when Lilith and Maya finally slept, they did so cuddled against Amara. The three Sirens laid naked together in the center of the bed, and Amara held a possessive arm around each of their shoulders as she held them close. Gripped tight to her figure, her cock laying dormant yet still powerful, the queen of the Sirens gazed from redhead to blue, beaming as she did so. They were spent and exhausted...but in the morning, they would be tasked to serve again. A service they would continue even when their bellies were stretched and pregnant. A service they would continue even after they gave birth to the next generation of Sirens. Amara’s smile was enormous as she laid back and drew in a long, deep scent of the air around her - the air of well-fucked Sirens that would permeate this bedroom for ages to come.

Amara would help the universe by bringing the power of the Sirens to the forefront...and in doing so, would earn herself a harem beyond all compare.

The Sisterhood of Sirens would be hers and hers alone - to protect, to breed, and to enjoy.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, follow me on [Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
